


The Card

by Angelwithwingsoffire



Series: Sterek One Shots [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, both of them are idiots, fluff central here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 03:50:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1372855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelwithwingsoffire/pseuds/Angelwithwingsoffire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek tells Stiles his feelings and Stiles bolts. So Derek's planning on leaving again, until he finds the card Stiles left for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Card

**Author's Note:**

> This was a challenge oneshot from a friend of mine who challenged me to make a oneshot with [this](http://3.bp.blogspot.com/-1PnPtTYKtV8/TfXZTyE0DsI/AAAAAAAAHh0/zyRYxa1nXtM/s1600/You+Say+That+You+Love+Rain,+But+You.jpg) in it so here you go you little shit.

Derek slammed the door of the loft shut again and looked around with a scowl on his face. He hasn’t been in a good mood since he told Stiles how he felt and Stiles ran away. As he walked over to his bed he caught Stiles’s scent and he felt his wolf rear up but clamped down on it. Stiles made it clear that he didn’t want anything to do with Derek, so Derek wasn’t going to have anything to do with Stiles. He was packing his bags and leaving tonight. He wasn’t staying if the only reason he had been didn’t want him here. He saw an envelope and picked it up. His heart skipped a beat as he smelled Stiles all over the card. He threw his jacket on the bed and sat down hard, looking at the envelope, debating with himself whether or not to open it. He took a deep breath through his mouth, trying to clear his head, before pulling it open. It was a card. He read the words on the front in shock.

 

_You say you love the rain, but open an umbrella when it falls._

_You say you love the sun, but find a shadow when it shines._

_You say you love the wind but close the windows when it blows._

_That’s why I’m afraid when you say you love me to._

 

He’d scared Stiles? He’d scared him with his words? He pulled the card open and read the words on the inside.

_Hey Sourwolf. Sorry about yesterday. I just well I got really scared. I’ve liked you for a while and thought you were playing with me and I couldn’t take the thought that not only did you know about my massive crush on you but decided to make fun of me for it as well by telling my about feelings you had for me that I figured you would never have for me and I panicked and ran and I’m so so sorry for that by the way but this morning Scott came to tell me how you reacted last night and that you got a little well a lot upset and said you were just going to leave and I’m really sorry about this but I wanted you to know before you left that I love you to. It’s irrational and stupid and completely and utterly the only thing I want to have with you. I love you but I know you probably won’t read this because my scents all over it and you probably hate me right now but I needed to try, right? I’m sorry. I love you Derek._

Derek sat there, staring at the card in shock. More specifically the last four words of the card. His mind was whirling and before he could fully comprehend what he was thinking he was out the door again. He ran from the building, dropped to all fours, and sprinted across town. He reached his target and didn’t stop before launching himself into the air and through the open window.

There was a squawk and shuffling. “Derek?!” Stiles exclaimed.

Derek didn’t stop, his eyes glowing bright, just stalked over and pulled Stiles into a hug. He didn’t need to kiss the boy, or stalk his claim, all he needed to do was hold him.

“Derek what the hell?” Stiles muttered, reaching up to hold onto Derek even though he was confused. He tilted his head to the side and let Derek bury his face in the nook there.

“Stiles.” Derek murmured. “Stiles.”

“I’m right here Derek.” Stiles whispered back, rubbing Derek’s back comfortingly. “I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere.”

“Neither am I.” Derek declared. He pulled back enough to look Stiles in the eye.

Stiles smiled. “I take it you read my card then.”

“Every word.” Derek said, smiling back.

“Good then I don’t need to say it all again and we can cut straight to the kissing. Because fuck I want to kiss you.”

Derek snorted but pulled the teen in for a soft, chaste kiss. When Stiles tried to make it deeper Derek just pulled away with a smile. “Relax.” He whispered. “We have plenty of time. I’m not going anywhere either.”

Stiles grinned and nodded before falling back into Derek’s shoulder. “I love you.” He whispered.

Derek smiled and kissed Stiles’s temple, pulling him into a tighter hug. “I love you to.”


End file.
